I'd Do Anything For You
by metalbitch18
Summary: I'm not much for summaries here.. but.. i'll try. When Gabrielle takes over as Queen of the Amazons, along with Hope, Xena must stop them. Ares offers his help, will she accept? XenaAres, R&R!
1. Hope's Return

For You I'd Do Anything  
By: Met  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, I am just borrowing them for a story, and I promise to return them when im finished gab may not be in one piece, but that's ok.. Smirk . They belong to Ren Pics, and USA studios. This story is not for any profit.

Spoilers. Some from Path of Vengeance, but just stating what happened in that ep.

Violence/sex/subtext: yea, but it is after all a Xena story, what do you expect? No sex. Just kissing and by the gods no subtext, I see Xena and Gab as just best friends going through a life together where ever it may take them.

Dedications: to my best friend Emily who inspires me with her artwork and writings.  
  
Ok den, I think that is it, if theres more believe me you will hear of it! smiles evilly hehehehee, ok im done, on to the story YAYZ!! Ok im done now. GO HYPERNESS!! Heh, ok story now.. I promise you.. story.... oh yea,, and mooooo just for the hell of it..lmao and I have issues??? Eh? Ok den.. story....  
  
Ares sat on his throne "Hello Ares." A voice rang through the throne room like birds singing a song.

"Xena" he breathed

"My army just got done taking over Athens." She informed him, taking a seat on his lap. She leaned down to give him a kiss...

"Yo, Bro." His sister The Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello???" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello Aphrodite, you interrupted me, I was having the nicest day dream." He smiled

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"It is like such a tragedy."

"What do you want anyways?" he asked

"I want to know if there is anything I can do for you."

"You actually want to do something NICE?" he questioned

"Yea, like Zeus he put me on this thing where instead of doing everything for me, I have to do some nice things for other people. Once I do 4 nice things, I can go back to what it used to be."

"Well, there is nothing you can do, she will never love me for me."

"Oh, don't be so sure." The goddess of love smiled at him.

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh, I will...." She disappeared before another word could be spoken. Xena, Gabrielle, and Argo walked along the dirt path

"You know I could have had them." Says Gabrielle

"Yes but I had it handled pretty well." Says Xena with a smile

"Yea well." Xena smiled and they continued to walk. Gabrielle looked over to her friend. "Umm Xena I've been thinking."

"What about?" "I want to go see my family, I haven't seen them in a while ya know, and I miss them."

"Yea I know. I think it will be good for you to go."

"What about you?"

"You know I can more than take care of myself." Says Xena

"I know, but why don't you come with me."

"No, besides your family doesn't seem to like me to much."  
  
"That's nonsense. They like you"

"No, they don't but nice try. You go ahead, send my regrets to the part of the family that likes me. I'll catch up in a few days."

"Ok if you're sure, but first lets stop in the next town and get something to eat, I'm starved." Says Gabrielle They arrived in the village where they went to the tavern in the middle of the town and ate. They said their good byes and Gabrielle left. Xena got Argo and left the village, things were a lot quieter now that Gabrielle had gone. Xena felt tired and sweaty from the weeks walk, she hadn't seen a bath in almost a week. She thought about how nice a bath sounded, "Well Argo I guess its just you and me."

She had met up with Hercules and Iolaus unexpectedly. So much for peace and quiet she thought to herself while giving Hercules a hug. They decided to camp together for the night. Xena walked into the woods on a path, as soon as she was out of sight from the camp.

"I know you are there, how long have you been watching me?" she knew if Hercules would witness Ares being around there would be a huge argument and she didn't have the strength to deal with it at the moment. Just then, Ares appeared.  
  
"That is so amazing. You are too good." Says Ares

"Yea, what do you want?"

"Can't I just drop by unannounced and not want anything?"

"No" He stood there for a brief moment and stared into her eyes.

"Well?" she asked

"Oh, you want to know why im here." Xena nodded. Tell her u love her dufus he thought to himself. No don't she might kick your ass

He's up to sum thing, he loves me? What the fu.... Xena thought to herself looking into Ares' eyes.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later." He says and disappears

Just then she heard someone clear his throat, she turned around to see Hercules standing there. "Whom were you talking to?" he asked

"No one." She said looking at the place where the war god stood moments before.

"Um, someone is looking for you."

"Who?" she asked

"I don't know, but he says it's urgent. Come-on." He said leaving the wooded area into the clearing where Iolaus and the messenger sat.

"Xena..."

"Your Roman. What do you want?" she asked coldly

"I have been sent to tell you that your daughter has been captured by the amazons."

"WHAT? How?"

"She was on a peace message sent by...Eli my army was there to protect her, we had orders, my entire army was slaughtered, and they took Eve prisoner. I think they will executer her for her crimes against the amazons." He explained "Thank you, how far are the lands?" she questioned

"About a half a days ride north."

"Thank you, I will take care of it."

"Good luck, they have about every Amazon nation together to form a hole, its hell."

"Every Amazon nation?"

"Yea with in about 20 miles or so." Xena sighed.

"Thank you be sure to tell the empower that I will deal with it."

"Yes malady, I will deliverer it." He said and then hurried off. Xena sat down on a log and poked at the fire.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hercules questioned

"Yea, I need to go and get my daughter back."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I will be fine.... im going to go and get some rest, I'm leaving at first light." Hercules nodded in response, the warrior princess went and laid down on her bedroll and put a blanket over herself and closed her eyes. She thought about Ares and how he had appeared out of nowhere only to say he would tell me later. Maybe Eve being taken has sum thing to do with the bastard? She didn't know and soon she fell asleep.  
Morning

Xena woke up just before dawn and gathered her things; she looked at Hercules and Iolaus who had been sleeping. She was quiet not to wake them, she saddled her mare and left. Maybe I should go see Ares first his temple is close enough No I cant do that.... oh but I must, if he has sum thing to do with this I want to know. She made up her mind to go and see the war god, even if it wasn't the best thing at the time. Ares' Temple  
  
She arrived, jumped off Argo and sighed. She looked the temple over, it was dark, darker then she remembered. She walked up to the front doors and then remembered the secret entrance, she didn't feel like dealing with the priests and priestess, she might end up killing them off or some thing. She entered the back entrance and slipped in unnoticed. She went directly to the throne room knowing that he would be there, she opened the door a crack and looked in, there Ares' talked with a few of his generals, she slammed the door open and got stunned looks from everyone.

"Xena." Ares smiled

"What the hell did you think you were doing??" she questioned

"Doing with what?"

"My daughter has been taken by the amazons, now I want answers!"

"And you think I have something to do with it?" he smirked Xena narrowed her eyes at him,

"come this way." Ares ushered her out of the council meeting and into the hallway. "Xena, I assure you I had nothing to do with your daughters capture, she shouldn't have been in Amazon territory, she should have known better, you know that she was pardoned once, they will kill her."

"Not if I can help it."

"And what do you plan to do? Storm in and take her, then they will put a bounty on your head. And I can't help you, I am the god of the amazons now that Athena is dead."

"Then you can just take her out of there. They trust you." Says Xena

"No."

"Fine I will do it on my own, I will not let them kill my daughter with out a fight!" with that said she stormed out and headed to the Amazon village. She arrived only to see a familiar face standing among them.

"Gabrielle."

"Xena, hi."

"I thought you went back to visit your family."

"I did, Xena I am the queen, Ephiny has been killed by the Romans. I am here to take her place."

"We need to talk." Says Xena They went to the queen's hut.

"Xena, Eve has been captured and brought here. As Queen I have to up hold the Amazon law. You know that."

"Just let me take her out of here, Gabrielle."

"No, Amazon law says I have to chose a punishment, we banished her before, and now she has returned, I have no choice..."

"You stop it. What makes you think I am going to let you kill my daughter Gabrielle, you know better than that." Says Xena

"Xena."

"No, I can't talk to you right now." With that Xena stormed out of the queens hut and out to the woods. Xena walked for what seemed like forever, she stopped and looked back toward the Amazon village, she had to go back and get her daughter that was apparent but how. Ares was right, the amazons will kill her. Trying to take a prisoner was forbidden and a very high price was to be paid, but with Gabrielle as queen she could squeak by. The peace-loving hippy wouldn't let anything happen to the warrior princess and that could be used as leverage. She continued on her little walk, until she stopped suddenly. "Ares, I know you're here." Just then he appeared, in a flash of blue light. "What do you want?" Xena questioned not in the mood for games.

"I heard about your lil bard friend turning on you, wanting to kill your daughter." She gave him a hard look

"but seriously, I hate to be the one to tell you this, you may try to rip my head off or something, but.... Hope is back."

"WHAT? How can that be? Is this a trick to get me back?"She questioned "No, Hope is back and she wants revenge on Gabrielle for killing her."

"How in the fuck did she get out?" Xena asked irrited

"with Hades gone, there is no one to watch the enterance of the underworld, they can go in and get out at random. I have taken care of that problem by putting Cerberus at the front gates, but we need to find someone to judge the mortals when they die, and send them to their rightfull place."

"hope is back, where can I find her? And where can I get my hands on some hinds blood?" she questioned

"Xena, slow down, I don't know where hope is but for the hinds blood there I can help you, but your going to have to trust me." Xena thought for a minute then sighed she had no choice, she nodded at Ares signanling that she would help him.

"good" he smiled and held out his hand.

"comeon, we don't have much time." she hesitantly took his hand and they were transported to the basement on Olympus,

"ares why are we here?" she questioned

"Zeus used to keep some hinds blood down here, just in case, no other gods knew about it but I found it a while ago while I was having a bit of insomnia problem." He smirked Xena just rolled her eyes.

"Well where can we find it?"

"I will be right back with it, stay here, there are tons of traps and I don't have time to show you where they are. You got that stay here! You have a history of not listening to me." He stated

"Yes, my lord Ares, I will stay here." She said sarcastically.

With that he was gone in a flash Xena let out a deep sigh and looked around, there were tapestries on the wall and tons of stuff you would think a King of the Gods wouldn't need. And many doors that had been marked no entrance. She pondered a moment, and then smiled deliciously it wouldn't hurt to take a peek would it?? She asked herself, just then she heard a voice say

"don't even think about it!" she turned around to see Ares standing there with a dagger soaked in hinds blood,

"I wasn't.... I. Ummm...." He stood there for a brief moment waiting for whatever answer. She sounded like a little kid that got caught trying to sneak a snack before dinnertime.

"Well?" he questioned a grin coming to his lips. Xena shook her head.

"Sorry I couldn't help but be curious."

"Yea, I know, you were always like that." He stated.

"Come one lets go find Hope." He held out his hand and they were transported they spent all day looking for hope but found nothing. Finally it became dark and they arrived back that the temple.


	2. When a Friendship Dies

Chapter 2  
"When a Friendship Dies"  
  
Xena lay on the large bed in her old room. She thought about a plan to kill Hope and at the same time get her daughter. Why did it seem like all of the bad things happened at once? It couldn't happen gradually that would be too easy. She also wondered why Ares was being so kind to her. That was very rare; usually it was in some desperate attempt to get her back. Maybe this all was another desperate attempt to get her back. Maybe this is what Ares had planned all along; make things wrong know she would have to make it right. Did the fire that existed inside her still continue to burn and she had never really extinguished it. She loved the fight the rush she got when she was fighting with her sword. She also loved the rush of war, the rush of fighting to protect the innocent and to kill people who were doing wrong. She sighed and continued to think about her plan. There was a way out of this she just had to figure out what it was. How was she to save her beloved friend and daughter at the same time? Gabrielle was dead set on killing her daughter and that just wouldn't do. Deep down Gabrielle didn't want to kill Eve but she was about sticking to the rules of the amazons. Power changes you, and being a queen of the Amazon's that power would also consume her friend. She shrugged off these thoughts and decided to finish thinking about this in the morning. She needed plenty of rest for what was about to happen. Xena woke just before dawn. She used her time to bathe and get ready for the day. On nice thing about staying with Ares, she could bathe, as she wanted to. Ares knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Xena to answer he had news from one of his generals.

"Come in." Xena said, finally dressed in her normal leathers and Armor. Ares casually walked in, not giving a hint of his news.

"Morning. How are you doing?" She eyed him, like he really wanted to know. "Fine, have you found out anything?"

"Yes, I got a report this morning from one of my generals, Hope is heading toward the Amazon camp."

"Why would she be doing that?" Xena questioned, putting her sword in its scabbard.

"I'm not sure, but I can bet it has something to do with Gabrielle." Xena tried to figure out what was going on, why would Hope go to the Amazon camp? "Well, I better go then." She said, walking past Ares. He nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She quickly looked at him with a smile. "Who me?" and then quickly walked out. She went to the stable to get Argo, she saddled up and was on her way. She arrived at the Amazon camp in about an hour. She decided to scout the camp first, find a weakness and what was going on. Good thing over the years she had learned to read lips. Then she noticed it, Hope was there standing by Gabrielle's side as she was telling the others what to do.

"What in tartarus?" she asked herself quietly Then Eve was brought out in chains around her wrists and feet. Xena ran down into the camp, that was enough. The Amazons quickly surrounded her Xena eyed Gabrielle. "Gabrielle what is going on?" Xena questioned

"Well Xena, your daughter Eve is about to be sentenced.... To death." Gabrielle grinned proudly. She knew that Xena wouldn't allow it to happen. She also knew that Xena wouldn't go down without a fight and she was prepared.

"Gabrielle lets talk about this." Xena said sternly

"Right now?" Gabrielle asked

"YES right now."

"Fine." Gabrielle sighed, Xena followed Gabrielle into the Queen's hut. "Gabrielle what is going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's always been in me, you just never let me have any power so I had no idea it was there. I am just upholding Amazon law. "

"The what is Hope doing here??" Xena questioned angrily

"Well see Xena, Hope is my daughter.. She's given me the power to see what I was missing over the years from traveling with you. I am the leader here, the master these women bow to me. They also look to me for answers and for justice. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Of course I can but killing my daughter in order to show them you have power is stupid. And right now you're being very stupid."

Gabrielle shrugged. "That maybe so but I know what's best for the Amazons, you don't so just get out of here before we have to kill you to." Gabrielle's little threat didn't discourage Xena at all. It only aggravated her. "Gab, you're making a very huge mistake, I hope you know what you're dealing with."

"Oh I do. It's only you; you don't have anyone to back you up. Well, anyone that you can trust anymore."

Xena gritted her teeth. "Hold off on Killing my daughter, I can plead her case."

"Fine I'll hold off until tomorrow. She is to die tomorrow when the sun is high. I hope you prepare to see your daughter killed. Because I guarantee it will happen." Xena narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle, trying to figure out what was running through her head.

"Thank you." Xena said and then left the camp. Xena made camp just out of sight. She wanted to keep an on what was going on and to see if Gabrielle was going to keep her promise.

"Ares, I know your there." Xena said finally He appeared and smiled at her. Xena knew he loved that whenever se did that. "What do you want Ares?" Xena questioned, still keeping an eye on the camp.

"I heard what you and Gabrielle talked about."

"Were you there the whole time?"

"No, not the whole time, but I do know she wants to kill your daughter. I also know that through Eve you have the power to kill gods."

"So what? Your just going to allow them to kill Eve over fear of being killed yourself?"

"To the contrary I do not wish you or Eve any harm. But Gabrielle and Hope are working together now. Hope is only in it for herself, using Gabrielle to get what she wants, complete power."

"What's your point?" Xena asked impatiently

"I want to help you. I will give you an army and plenty of supplies."

"If I go running in there with an army right now they'd kill Eve for sure.. no I will deal with this on my own terms."

"Well if you change your mind, you know what to do." Ares gave a slight smile. Xena just nodded.

"I doubt I'll be changing my mind anytime soon. I can deal with this on my own."

"Yes I know you can but you against a whole tribe of Amazons doesn't seem like a fair fight."

"I'll do what I have to do."

"I know that. It was just an offer."

"I don't need or want your help Ares, why don't you go and find someone else to play with?"

Ares shook his head. "You know I would always help you..."

"Why would you want to help me now? What is in this for you?"

"The satisfaction of a good war." he grinned evilly. Xena I know you fear killing your little friend, but you may have no choice... if she kills your daughter..."

"Then its over." She said looking down.

"I'm going to what ever I have to do to save my friend, and my daughter. You should know that by now."

"Oh I do.. At any rate, I have to go, think about it." He said running the back of his hand over her cheek. Shivers ran down Xena's body as Ares touched her. She quickly backed up.

"I'll do what ever I have to, so you had better not get in my way."

"Oh, that's right you have the power to kill gods. I almost forgot about that. Well no worries Xena, I won't interfere." He said casually resting his arm over his sword at his side.

"But realize, I can't let you kill my child. Sure Hope can go, but not my child."

He nodded. "yes i know."

He disappeared into a flash of blue light.

"He's so confusing..." Xena sighed and went back to watching the camp.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3

"Changes"

Xena continued to scout the Amazon camp, waiting for anything. The sun had disappeared an hour ago, leaving only darkness where she was camped. The Amazon camp was well lit with torches and a large fire. It looked as if they would be having a party. Xena watched over a few perfectly placed boulders, her hands placed on the boulders as she leaned to get a closer look. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Gabrielle and Hope emerging from the Queen's hut.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of a new life. The Amazon nation will grow stronger and larger. With all of the Amazon's combined we will become an unstoppable force." Gabrielle grinned.

"The execution of Livia will bring us all closer together. Livia has been going after the Amazon's for years and now she must pay the price." Hope spoke as the fellow Amazon's cheered.

"I have a thought, why wait to kill Livia tomorrow, when we can do it right now?" Hope asked

"I promised, Xena.."

"So what? She isn't here, justice needs to be served!!" Varia yelled

Gabrielle reluctantly nodded. "Bring out the prisoner!" Gabrielle yelled

Xena watched as Eve was brought out in chains, she looked badly beaten. Eve looked around, the confusion running over her face.

"Livia, how do you feel knowing you are going to die?" Gabrielle asked her.

"I feel fine, I shall pay for my crimes against the Amazons, even if it is death." Eve stated proudly.

Gabrielle unsheathed a sword at her side and pointed it at Eve's throat.

"Don't do it, don't do it Gabrielle." Xena whispered.

Gabrielle raised the sword as the Amazon's looked on, waiting for an execution. A wild smile shown on Gabrielle's face as she swung the sword back.. Suddenly her sword broke into half, she heard an all to familiar war cry approaching her. Xena flipped and landed in between Gabrielle and Eve.  
"Xena what are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked, the confusion showing on her face.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you kill my daughter." Xena stated.

"Oh she's going to die, if not by my hand then by someone else's, she needs to pay for her crimes against the Amazons. She's been pardoned once and she returned, she was stupid for returning."

"Gabrielle, let me take her out of here." Xena pleaded.

"No." Gabrielle stated with a small grin. She grabbed a staff that Hope held.

"Do you think this is wise? Crossing blades with the warrior princess?" Xena asked

"Eve isn't leaving here alive, and if you have to go down with her, that's fine with me." Gabrielle smirked.

Gabrielle swung her staff at Xena, who quickly blocked. Xena did a flip and grabbed a staff from an Amazon that stood to watch the spectacle. Gabrielle charged from behind her, hitting Xena on the back. Xena quickly turned around and eyed Gabrielle. Gabrielle tried to hit Xena on the arm, which Xena blocked. They fought for a few minutes until Xena kicked the staff from her hands.

"You can't beat me Gabrielle." Xena stated, throwing the staff to the side. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm leading the Amazons, it is my duty as queen."

Xena slightly rolled her eyes, her crystal blue eyes shining in the torchlight. "Since when do you want to be queen?"

"It is my duty, now are you going to leave in peace?" Gabrielle asked

"No, I'm not leaving with out my daughter." Xena stated, holding her ground.

"Kill her." Gabrielle demanded.

Various Amazon's began to charge at Xena. Xena pulled her sword and defended herself. Eve tried to run and hide but was short stopped by Varia. "I will get my revenge." Varia stated as Eve stood.

"Then do it." Eve stated, with one swift movement Varia's sword plunged into Eve's side, blood pouring from her wound.

"Eve!!" Xena yelled as she watched Eve fall to the ground with a thud. Xena fought off the attacking Amazons with out a problem, killing only a few of them. She ran to Eve's side after Gabrielle had called for them to retreat.

Xena cradled her fallen daughter in her arms as tears formed in her eyes. She felt for a pulse, there wasn't one.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Xena." Gabrielle said

"No your not, you wanted this all along. I'm taking Eve with me, you've changed, don't worry I won't be returning." Xena said, the hatred in her voice as she whistled for Argo who quickly came running. Xena picked up Eve's limp body and placed it on Argo's back. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Xena warned, leaving the Amazon camp.

After leaving the camp and entering the forest Xena felt her legs turn to jelly as she fell to the ground. She blinked back the tears that she continued to hold back. She gained her composure and headed further into the forest, she would have to give Eve a proper burial. The hate for Gabrielle boiled inside her; this wasn't something that would quickly pass. Out of every thing they had been through this was the worst thing that could have ever happened. How would Gabrielle feel if Xena got her revenge by killing Hope? Well she would find out soon enough. The hatred now turned Gabrielle turned her into an enemy. Xena made a better friend than an enemy; Gabrielle should have known that by now. What was running through her mind to turn her against Xena? Was the love for power always in Gabrielle so much that it would turn everything against Xena? Xena had always tried to be a good friend to Gabrielle and now Gabrielle was the enemy, someone she despised.


	4. Go Away

i'm so glad to see a sudden interest in this story! thanks for reviweing, i appreciate it! really i do! gives the lovely reviewers sum cookies hehe thanx heres the next chappy hope you all like it.

Chapter 4

"Go Away"

Xena stopped a few miles from the Amazon camp, feeling as if she couldn't walk anymore. So many thoughts ran through her head. The thoughts of revenge flowed at the top of her head. She needed to gain the revenge for her daughter's untimely death. Xena sat by the small fire she had built. Eve's body lay covered across from her. She stared at the still form of her daughter, hoping her chest would rise and fall to show a sign of life. With each passing moment she became more and more angry. She didn't even feel Ares' presence when he had shown up. He appeared in a flash of blue light, Xena didn't even look to him. Ares wore his usual black leather pants, along with his vest. His hair cut short and perfectly in place.

"Xena?" he barely whispered

Her head snapped up to look at him, her crystal blue eyes glowing in the firelight. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I wanted to tell you in person how sorry I am for the death of Eve."

"No your not! Ever since Eve was born you were out to kill her, I'm not stupid Ares."  
"I didn't say you are, ever wonder why I hadn't killed Eve?" he questioned, casually resting his right wrist on the hilt of his sword that sat by his side. Xena eyed him for a few seconds waiting for him to continue. "I never killed Eve because I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
"Stop it, just stop it! Don't you dare stand there and tell me you didn't want Eve to get hurt. What is this about? Why did you come here? I know its not about Eve, with her gone I have lost the power to kill gods and you know it."

"Your right its not about Eve." He stated, looking down at Xena. She quickly stood to look Ares eye to eye.

"Then what is it? You want me to come back to you? I've told you over and over I'm not going to rejoin you and become your little warrior queen Ares." Xena stated, beginning to lose patience with his little games he loved to play.

"Think about it Xena, you and I would be unstoppable. The way I look at it, your seeking revenge on Gabrielle and Hope. Not only are they responsible for the death of Eve, but aren't they also responsible for the death of Solan?"

Xena sighed slightly at the thought of Solan; Ares spoke the truth. Not to long ago Hope had killed Solan. Xena forgave Gabrielle then for saving Hope's life. But, to kill another child that Xena had bore, where was the sanity in that? It was almost as if Gabrielle were planning to kill Eve all along.

"Yes, Gabrielle is responsible for Solan's death, but that doesn't make me want to run to you saying that I need your help for revenge. You know better than anyone else that I am more than capable of getting vengeance on my own."

Ares smirked at hearing that he was right, he always loved those words, 'your right.'

"Why don't you just get out of here, away from me?" Xena asked.

"I don't want to leave you in this state."

"Will you just leave me alone?!? Don't you ever give up?"

He shook his head no. "Never, you know that."

Xena narrowed her eyes at him. "If you don't get away from me at this instant I will not be held responsible for my actions." She warned

"Fine, have it your way. You know what to do if you need me." He smiled. With a wave of his hand he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Xena sighed and rolled her eyes, she felt the tension from his presence disappear from her body. She sat back down where she was previously sitting. She picked up a stick and moved around the random sticks on the fire. She lay on her bedroll with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

Morning

Xena woke to the sound of nothing, no birds chirping, it was silent, too silent. Xena looked to where Eve had rested for the night, feeling panicked when she wasn't there. She sprung to her feet and looked around, seeing no sign of an intruder or anything.

"Ares what the hell do you want??" Xena asked

Ares appeared in a flash of blue light.

"I'm getting tired of your sudden interest in me."

"If your looking for Eve, she's in my temple."

"What is she doing there?" Xena asked, unbelieving as to why Ares would have taken her there.

"Just taking care of her." He stated.

Xena drew her sword as she eyed Ares. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Ares."

Ares smiled slowly and drew his sword also. Xena tried to hit his midsection but he blocked. Ares countered and tried to slice her arm but she blocked. The fighting continued for a few minutes, until Xena had sliced Ares' left tricep. She eyed it, and then looked back to Ares' eyes. "That's not possible, I lost the power to kill gods." She said, her eyes wide and unbelieving to what she was witnessing.

"That's because Eve isn't dead." He smirked.

"What do you mean she isn't dead? I saw her with my own eyes."

"I called in a favor, she was brought back early this morning. Not wanting her to catch cold from the damp morning I took her to my temple."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I don't want to see you hurting." He stated, wiping the blood from his tricep.

"Why, if i'm masked by hatred I'd be more accepting of your views."  
"Because I love you okay? I love you, there I finally said it."

Xena's eyes went wide with his words, loved her? How was that possible? Gods can't love, or can they? Was Ares being truthful with her or just trying to plot to get her back? The whole world seemed to stand still as Xena stared at Ares with wide eyes. "You do?" she said, barely in a whisper.

He only nodded in response, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to say something stupid and rein the whole thing.


	5. Feelings

woohoo an update, sorry it took me so damn long, i didnt expect it to. but, here is the next one.

Chapter 5

"Feelings"

"I don't believe you." Xena stated as she stared at Ares, confused at his words.

"It's only the truth, Xena. I have loved you ever since I can remember, since the first time I saw you on the battlefield. Your love for a battle, the passion we had. You can't tell me it didn't mean anything to you."

Xena stared at him through curious eyes. Putting a mask of no emotion on her face. She would never show her emotions for the god of war, not after all of the games they had played. "What do you expect of me?" Xena asked, barely in a whisper

"I expect nothing."

"Where's Eve?"

"At my temple. I can take you to her if you like."

Xena simply nodded she wasn't sure what to say. Ares held out his left hand and waited for Xena to take it. She took his hand; they disappeared in a flash of blue light. Within moments they were in his temple. Xena looked around until she spotted Eve laying on a large four poster bed. The large stone room was dark, only a few candles lit the room. Candles were placed neatly beside the bed on a nightstand. A fireplace sat on the far wall to the left. Different images had been painted on the walls. Xena quickly ran over to her daughter.

"Eve?" she whispered.

"She can't hear you." Ares stated, walking over to Xena

"Why not?" Xena questioned.

"She's unconscious. The events really took a toll on her, mentally and physically. She won't be conscious for a few days now. All we can do is wait."

Xena sighed closing her eyes briefly. She quickly turned on her heel, feeling a great relief that her daughter was still alive. She eyed Ares, noticing his caring deep brown eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her hands roaming about freely around her.

"I told you, I love you."

Xena felt a lump in her throat as she heard his words again. There was something different about it this time, this time she believed him. She advanced toward him, her dark black hair floating around behind her. She stood before him, watching him as his right hand came to rest casually on the hilt of his sword.

"say something." Ares practically begged.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Just say how you feel." He whispered back, caressing her cheek with his right hand.

Xena swallowed hard and gave a small smile. Her right hand came to rest behind his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled him closer, feeling the passion between them. The passion that had been buried for so many years began to resurface. She pulled away quickly, confused by her actions. Her eyes searched the dark room looking for anything to take the attention off of what just happened. Her crystal blue eyes fell upon Ares once again. Her eyes trailed up his chest to his beautiful dark brown orbs that stared at her. "sorry, I shouldn't..." she trailed off, turning to her right she made her exit through the large double doors. She ran down the long dark hallway, stopping after she was far enough away. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and sighing. 'what just happened in there?' she asked herself. 'I need a cold bath' she thought to herself, continuing down the long hallway toward the bathing room. Finally finding it, she stripped off her bodice and shift. She dropped herself slowly into the steaming bath tub. She closed her eyes and slide down into the tub.

a few hours later

Xena sat next to Eve in the dimly lit room, the fingertips of her right hand running over Eve's cheek. Thoughts continued to race as she thought about Ares saving Eve. Why would he do such a thing? Why would he even care?

"I don't know what to do Eve." Xena whispered to the air. "Maybe he does love me."

Xena shook her head with a sigh, regaining focus on Gabrielle and her betrayal. How could Gabrielle betray her once again. They had been though so much. Like Gabrielle had said before Xena left for chin "you owe some one so much and you would just throw away these last few years." Gabrielle had thrown away the last few years. All of their adventures, their fights, the joy they shared, it was gone. Everything had been taken away leaving a gaping hole. Xena stood to full height and gave Eve one last look before heading toward the doorway. She exited through the double doors and headed toward the throneroom. She opened the door and walked in casually. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Ares sitting on his throne, legs resting casually over the left arm rest. While his back leaned against the right armrest.

"I've given some thought about what you said." Xena stated, washing the emotion from her face as she approached the candle light.

"About what?" Ares questioned

"I want your army, I want to take out Gabrielle and Hope."

"Are you sure? Once they are dead, well they won't be coming back. I can't keep pulling strings so that your little friend continues to live."

"oh I'm sure, Gabrielle has betrayed me, not many people get the luxury to betray me and then continue to be my friend. You of all people should know that."

"I do, but I never betrayed you Xena Manipulated yes, toyed with you, yes. But I never betrayed you. Gabrielle has betrayed you, just as Caesar did so many years ago. There aren't to many people in this world you can trust."

"I know that, just give me an army with plenty of weapons, I'll do the rest."

"Are you planning on taking out the Amazons as well?" Ares asked

"Do you want me to?" Xena questioned, a small smile playing on her lips. "The only reason for taking over the Amazons would be if they are trying to protect Hope and Gabrielle, which I know they will get in the way."

"I've missed this side of you." Ares grinned

"this doesn't mean I'm coming back to you, Ares. I'm only doing this to get my revenge, after that I'm not sure what is going to happen."

Ares slowly nodded his understanding. "I realize that, but what's to say we can't have any fun along the way?"

"fun is good." Xena smirked.

"So." Ares said, swinging his legs over the throne and coming to stand full height. "What's the plan?"

"Have I ever told you any of my plans before?" Xena asked

"well, no.." Ares trailed off

"Then why would I tell you now? You will have to just wait and see."

"false hope I suppose, just tell me where you want the men."

"I'll tell you when im ready, as for now, just stay around."

"Anything for you, my warrior princess." Ares smiled

Xena smirked and rolled her eyes at being called his warrior princess. Something she hadn't heard him say in years. Maybe Ares wasn't as bad as she thought him to be. He was right, he never did betray her trust. Gabrielle had and now would be the time she would have to pay for everything. How could Gabrielle protect Hope? Hope is nothing but darkness, sent to try and take over leaving only the darkness to rule.


	6. No Forgiveness This Time

Chapter 6

"No Forgiveness This Time"

Xena stood just outside of the Amazon camp; she had to talk to Gabrielle. There was an easy way in, however she expected getting out would be more difficult. She slowly advanced into the fire lit camp. Quietly and quickly making her way to the queen's hut. She snuck in unnoticed by everyone. She watched Gabrielle for a few moments, Gabrielle stood in front of a long wooden table with many weapons and platters of food upon it. Hope entered from the door on the side. Xena narrowed her eyes at Hope.

"Mother, our plan is working perfectly. It's a comfort to have you on my side." Hope said, coming to stand next to Gabrielle. The hut was rather large; many candles had been lit in various spots of the hut. The hut smelled of fresh flowers. A large bed lay in the middle of the hut, which was adorned with blood red velvet pillows. A large quilt was spread on the bed, which were handmade depicting different battles in the Amazon's history.

Gabrielle turned to Hope with a small smile. "I won't let anyone harm you Hope, you're my daughter and I love you." Gabrielle said, running the back of her right hand over Hope's cheek. Hope smiled and closed her eyes. "Why don't you go and get some rest, we don't know when Xena will be returning." Gabrielle said, dropping her arm to her side.

"Yes mother." Hope smiled, turning around and exiting through the door she entered.

Gabrielle stood there for a few moments, looking around her hut. She turned back to the table, placing her now fisted hands on the table in front of her. "Why have I defied Xena, betrayed our friendship?" Gabrielle asked herself.

"Maybe because your stupid." She heard a voice say.

Gabrielle quickly turned around, her eyes wide. "Yes maybe I am. I betrayed the one thing that I have known." Gabrielle sighed, closing and opening her eyes again.

"Gabrielle, how could you betray me?" Xena asked, walking out from her hiding place.

Gabrielle jumped slightly. "Xena?"

"Answer my question." Xena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, I was protecting my child. I know you can understand that."

"Your child is evil, she needs to die. Why haven't you figured that out after all of these years?" Xena asked.

"She came from my body, she is my child Xena." Gabrielle said, barely in a whisper. "I'm sorry I betrayed you. Betrayed our friendship. Can't you forgive me?"

"No. I will never forgive you. After everything we've been through how could you betray me? My trust? My love?" Xena asked, showing no emotion on her face as she stared at Gabrielle.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was only doing what is best for my daughter!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Oh yea forgot about that." Xena said with a small smirk. "But yet, you tried to kill my daughter. You're also planning to kill me. You'll be saddened to know Eve is still alive. Thanks to someone who obviously loves me more than you do."

"What? How? I mean, that's great, I never wanted her to die I never even wanted her to get hurt." Gabrielle said nervously.

"Well see, while we are alive and breathing.. Your dead!" Xena yelled, unsheathing her sword from its scabbard.

"Xena, you don't have to kill me. I know you don't have it in you." Gabrielle said, becoming more nervous as she watched Xena's crystal blue eyes shine in the torchlight. Her hands came up in front of her. "What's happened to you? What has he done to you?"

"Who?" Xena asked

"Ares." Gabrielle growled.

"Oh him, he's done nothing but show me the way. Show me that he loves me. Which is more than I can say for you." Xena smirked; she knew it hurt Gabrielle to hear that. She saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Xena I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Why can't we forget it and move on?" Gabrielle asked, chocking on her words. Gabrielle advanced closer to Xena, running the back of her white right hand over Xena's cheek. Xena quickly pulled her head away; Gabrielle dropped her arm to her side. " I don't want to lose you, Xena."

"You've already lost me. This is the last time you will betray me, you bitch." Xena said, lifting her sword from side. The flames of the various torches flickered off of the clean, sharp blade.

"Guards!!" Gabrielle screamed. Before Xena could move seven or eight guards came running into the hut.  
"Oh, have to call in your friends I see. You can never defeat me and you know it." Xena said with a small grin. "Until we meet again!" Xena said, returning her sword to its sheath that was on her back. She quickly hit the two advancing amazons square in the jaw. She smirked at Gabrielle, the fire showing in her eyes. Xena ran out of the hut toward the woods.

"GET HER!" Xena heard Gabrielle yell from the hut. "Bring her back alive!"

The amazons quickly did Gabrielle's biding. Following Xena into the dark desolate woods. Xena jumped, grabbing a tree branch she pulled herself up onto it. Waiting only seconds before three amazons came running. She held onto the branch, swinging down, kicking them to the ground. Xena landed on her feet while the amazons came to stand. She gave an evil grin as she pulled out her sword. The amazons pulled their swords as well. She heard the Amazon's call of many more amazons coming to try and get her. She gave a mischievous grin and took off into the woods. Losing the many amazons as the stopped to check on their fallen companions.

Gabrielle's Hut

Gabrielle stood in her hut, thinking about her encounter with Xena. Their friendship was over, that was an unbearable fact. Gabrielle never meant to hurt Xena. But, sometimes you have to do anything to save a loved one. Even if your child is the daughter of a demon, your child is still your daughter. That was the cold truth.

"ARES!" Gabrielle growled through gritted teeth.

Ares appeared in shimmering blue light, his hand resting casually upon the hilt of his large sword.

"You growled?" Ares asked with a small smirk.

"What have you done to Xena?" Gabrielle yelled.

"I have done nothing." Ares said, mustering a pure mock of shock that ran across his face. "You did it, you caused her to find the fire that burns inside her. I can't say I am depressed over that matter."

"We have to get her back to the way she was." Gabrielle muttered.

"Why would we want to do that? She plans on killing you, I'm sure you've noticed." Ares said with a small smirk running over his face.

Gabrielle shook her head, her short blonde hair barely moving. "Ares I know we don't get along, in fact you hate me. But, we have to put that aside. If Xena turns back to her evil side, She'll kill everyone."

"And who's to blame for that?" Ares asked. "This is your own mess, you find a way to deal with it on your own." Ares disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving Gabrielle alone once again in her hut. Gabrielle sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have known turning to Ares for help would turn into a dead end.


	7. What I Want

Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to finally update this story. For awhile i had a major case of writers block and then got distracted by other things. So, today I began writing another chapter and thought i would post it. I've been watchin my xena tapes again and it sparked an idea. thanks to all who has reviewed this and i hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 7

"What I Want"

Ares sat on his throne, his left leg casually resting over the left armrest. His right leg stretched out in front of him. He thought of what Gabrielle had pointed out to him. Xena would surely return to her dark side, it seemed to be a matter of time now. She had changed considerably over the past few weeks. Xena had always been different when she was at odds with the young bard. He knew their relationship couldn't last though it this time. Even though the years and torment they have put each other though, it came clear to him Gabrielle was always the one causing the problem. Xena had never caused an argument. When Ares helped Gabrielle reach Chin before Xena it was a betrayal Gabrielle willingly made. Gabrielle made betrayals time and time again but yet, their relationship survived. Much to Ares' approval the relationship between Gabrielle and his love Xena was soon to be extinguished.

Xena walked down the dirt path leading to Ares' temple. She hated asking for his help and wouldn't if she knew another way. Truth was, she couldn't think of another way. She heard the sound of swords clashing somewhere close. She quickly ran toward the sound. She could hear at least four sets of feet on the ground. She heard a girl scream and quickened her pace. She pulled her sword from its sheath and approached three men and a scared woman. The men were the usual bandits she had always seen. It was always the same type of man with different faces every time. The woman screamed again from the ground and began to back up. Her long brown dress had been torn on the arms and the skirt.

"Please don't hurt me." The woman begged. She looked to be in her early thirties. Her hair was the brightest shade of red Xena had ever seen, it reached down to the middle of her back.

Xena kicked the first attacker in the back of the legs, sending the large man to the ground. She met blades with the second attacker.

"Xena?" she heard a voice question, she looked over to her right to see Joxer standing there.

"Joxer?" she asked, surprised.

After a few moments the men had given up and ran like scolded dogs back into the forest. Xena turned to the woman and held out her hand.

"Oh thank you so much! How can I repay you?" The woman asked taking xena's hand, Xena pulled her up.

"You can know better than to walk through the forest by yourself." Xena spoke.

"I had them just fine on my own." Joxer said, standing up a bit straighter and putting his sword in its sheath.

Xena rolled her eyes and put her sword away as well. "Joxer, what the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

"I heard the amazons were attacking villages so I decided to come check it out. Maybe offer my services to the towns."

"Attacking villages?" Xena questioned, a confused look crossing through her eyes.

"Yeah, a few people in the town, Palarious, that I just came through said the amazons attacked a few days ago. Took everything, livestock, jewelry, and almost every girl they could find."

Xena pondered the new information, confused as to why they would attack small villages.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Joxer asked, looking around.

"She's with the amazons."

"She can't be. She'd never attack villages."

"A lot of things have changed with her Joxer." Xena spoke, as she noticed the woman had disappeared in the midst of their conversation.

"What do you mean? Maybe I should go see her." He said, trying to walk past her. Xena quickly placed her hand on his overly sized breastplate.  
"No."

"Why not?" He asked, stopping.

"Something is wrong with Gabrielle, she was going to kill my daughter. She is also working with Hope."

"Hope? That's impossible!" he laughed whole-heartedly. "She's been dead for a while now."

Xena looked at him seriously.

"You're joking? Aren't you?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I'm not."

"If Gabrielle is in trouble we have to go in there and help her." He said, pulling his sword out slightly then forcing it back into its sheath. "So, are we going to storm in there and help her?"

"Nope." She said, shaking her head and turning on her heel to continue toward Ares' temple.

"What do you mean no? We have to help her." He followed behind her.

"There's nothing we can do for her now."

They both went silent for a matter of minutes until Joxer decided to speak up again. "Where are we going?"

"To Ares' temple." She stated.

"Are you kidding me? We can't go there, he's the enemy remember!" he shouted, the metal of his outfit clanking loudly as he walked. Xena said nothing, only continued on her way. "I tell ya, I leave for awhile and everything goes to tarturus. See you guys do need me."

Xena pushed open the double doors a tiny crack that lead to Ares' throne room. She knew he would be in there, he always was. She watched Ares from the crack in the door. She watched as he examined his fingers, using a dagger to clean out the dirt from beneath them. Who knew gods could also have dirty fingernails? She watched a grin cross his lips as if he were thinking of something that made him happy. She sighed and shook her thoughts out of her head and pushed the double doors open, entering the throne room. Ares spotted her immediately and smiled. "Xena, where have you been?"

"No where important." She stated, walking to the offering table and picking up an apple. "What did you talk to Gabrielle about?"

"Nothing really, she thinks I've been playing with your mind in a nasty plot to get you to be my queen. She actually wanted me to help her."

"That's a first." Xena said with a small smile, taking a bite of the large green able she held in her right hand. "It only means she is getting desperate."

"Are you ready to tell me what your plan is yet?" Ares asked anxiously.

"Nope, you don't get to know my plan. You only get to see it carried out."

Ares sighed slightly but knew all along Xena wouldn't reveal her plan. But, the war god had to try.

"Ares I've been wondering something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Earlier you said you were the god of the amazons now that Athena was dead. So, the question is why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to protect the amazons?" She questioned, eyeing him.

"I was the god of war firstly, Xena. If a few amazons have to die to make you happy, so be It." he said, his lips beginning to form a smile.

She nodded slowly. The doors to the throne room opened quickly with a creak. "Xena? Can I come in yet? I've been standing out there forever!" Joxer exasperatedly sighed.

"What is he doing here?" Ares asked, disgusted by Joxer.

"He decided to tag along." Xena muttered, not exactly happy Joxer had come along.

"Its not like I want to be here." Joxer said, eyeing Ares.

"Good, cause I don't want you here." Ares retorted.

"Your just jealous cause I'm Joxer the mighty!" Joxer grinned, closing the door and walking further into the throne room.

"So is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"Yes, there is something you can do."

"Anything, you just name it." Ares said, swinging his leg from the arm of his chair and standing.

"I want the army prepared by tomorrow night. I want the men, the weapons, and a camp to be set up where I want it." She spoke proudly, a sparkle coming to her crystal blue eyes as she spoke.

"You got it, I'll have it set right away." He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What's the army for?" Joxer questioned, walking to the table of offerings and picking up a few items to eat. He placed some of it in his pockets for later.

Xena shrugged off his question in an attempt to ignore him completely, hoping he would go away. "Oh I get it, your going to use Ares, get his army, and then storm into the Amazon camp, kidnap Gabrielle and then try to make her think clearly."

"Right, Joxer." She mumbled deciding on her next move.

"I love it when im right." He grinned.

"Your never right." She said.

"I am too right, maybe not always but most of the time."

Xena eyed him as a grin spread across his face. She shook her head and continued to get more and more lost in her thoughts. Xena smiled to herself but couldn't help but question herself as to if she was doing the right thing. She shrugged it off, knowing if she thought about things too much she would surely decide against it. Now was the time to act, later would be the time to think about it. She left the throne room and headed toward where Eve was being held. She approached her daughter who was lying on the bed, seemingly unconscious. Joxer followed her. "What happened to her?"

"Gabrielle happened to her." Xena spoke, pushing the stray hairs from Eve's face.

"Oh please! Gabrielle? Our Gabrielle?" Joxer said, unbelieving. "She couldn't hurt a fly."

"Gabrielle didn't put the sword in Eve's side but she might as well have. Gabrielle ordered Eve's death, Varia was only obeying the order." Xena spoke softly, hating to see her daughter in this state.  
"Don't worry Xena, we will get our Gabrielle back." Joxer put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "No matter what it takes."

"I hope your right Joxer, really I do." Xena whispered.

Xena and Joxer watched over Eve for the next hour. Talking about old times and Gabrielle. They both tried to assume what had happened to Gabrielle. What had turned Gabrielle into the monster she had always hated and swore she would never turn into?


End file.
